The Sealing Ritual
by Drusilla85
Summary: Rai's seal on Frankenstein has weakened. It's time to perform the sealing ritual. Franky x Rai. Dedicated to Hectopascal and everyone who likes Noblesse.


**The Sealing Ritual**

One cool winter morning, Rai and Frankenstein were enjoying their breakfast, while waiting for the others to get ready for school.

**Rai:** Frankenstein.

**Frankenstein:** Yes, Master?

**Rai:** It has been a while...

**Frankenstein:** ?

**Rai:** My seal on you has weakened.

Frankenstein was startled. Master was right. During his fight with Takeo, Frankenstein was able to undo the seal without the Noblesse's permission, and this indicated that the seal has weakened. They did not perform any sexual intercourse since Master awakened from the long slumber. Although Frankenstein had received the Noblesse's blood which granted him advanced strength and magic, sex strengthen the Noblesse's ownership over his servant.

Frankenstein sighed. He had forgotten about the ritual as he was busy with his responsibilities to the school. Privacy was also an issue as other beings were living with them and they might hear him and the Noblesse.

**Frankenstein:** My apologies, Master. I'll make the preparations for tonight.

The Noblesse nodded and sipped his tea. As Frankenstein left the dining table to make reservation for a hotel suite, Rai smiled. As expected, Frankenstein always know what to do, Rai thought. He thought that Frankenstein had grown more mature and responsible during his absence, so the Noblesse planned to reward him for doing a good job.

That evening, the others were surprised to see the Noblesse and his companion going out without them.

**M-21:** Where are you going?

**Frankenstein:** Ah, there is something that Master and I need to do. We won't be home tonight, so please don't wait for us.

**Takeo:** Can we help?

Frankenstein smirked.

**Frankenstein:** Only Master and I will be doing this. But soon, I'll do it with the three of you.

**M-21, Takeo & Tao:** ?

As Rai and Frankenstein started to walk towards the door, Frankenstein gave Tao a threatening look and his dark aura resonated. Tao shuddered and broke out in cold sweat.

**Frankenstein:** Tao, don't try to track us. Understand?

Poor Tao nodded his head in submission.

**Frankenstein:** Good. We'll see you tomorrow.

Rai and Frankenstein left the house and went into a shiny black limousine which was waiting for them. Soon, they arrived at the hotel and Frankenstein led the Noblesse to their suite. He showed Rai the king-sized fluffy bed and the steamy jacuzzi.

**Frankenstein:** Master, please enjoy the bath.

Rai nodded. The Noblesse took off his clothes and entered the jacuzzi. Then, he looked at Frankenstein.

**Rai:** Frankenstein, you must bathe too.

**Frankenstein:** As you wish, Master.

Frankenstein also took his clothes off and entered the jacuzzi. Rai gave Frankenstein some time to enjoy the bath before they begin. Frankenstein was always working hard for him. He had been very patient with the children although they constantly create mess in his house. Tonight the Noblesse will make sure that Frankenstein enjoy the ritual too. Once when he was alone with Shin Woo and Ik Han at the house, Shin Woo downloaded a video that showed the ritual. Although it was between a male and a female, it was similar to what he and Frankenstein did. Rai learned a lot from the video and will try some things on Frankenstein tonight.

Rai looked at Frankenstein. He looked relaxed now.

**Rai:** Frankenstein. We can start the ritual.

**Frankenstein:** Yes, Master.

Frankenstein got up and approached the Noblesse. He gently lifted Rai's face and kissed him. Rai remained silent but his hands rested on Frankenstein's chest. Then Frankenstein felt Rai's tongue in his mouth and he was surprised. _Master never did this before!_ Frankenstein stroked Rai's tongue with his tongue, welcoming the Noblesse's intrusion. As they continued kissing, Frankenstein's hand reached for his Master's erected manhood and gently stroking it, causing the Noblesse to gasp. _It always feels good when Frankenstein does that_, Rai thought as he panted and tried to catch his breath. Then Rai drew closer to Frankenstein so that he can rub his own erected length against his Frankenstein's. The stroking of his hardened manhood and friction with Rai's was driving Frankenstein mad with lust, and he moaned. Rai smiled with satisfaction and gently kissed Frankenstein on his neck and sucked on his nipples. The additional stimuli caused Frankenstein to pant faster and harder, his moans louder, and he felt extremely hot and dizzy. Noticing this, Frankenstein decided that they should continue in bed. He stopped what he was doing and both of them got out of the steamy hot jacuzzi.

Rai sat down on the bed and Frankenstein kneeled in front of him. Rai, still flushed from the previous activity, searched into Frankenstein's eyes. _Do you still want me to be your Master? _he asked Frankenstein telepathically. Frankenstein smiled. Master always ask although he already knew the answer. _Yes, Master. Until the end of time, please let me stay by your side_, Frankenstein replied. Then, he took his Master's length into his mouth. As Frankenstein kept his mouth and tongue busy, Rai felt a heated sensation slowly building up in his lower abdomen. At every flick of Frankenstein's tongue, Rai gasped and moaned. _Franken...Frankenstein...more...more..._, the Noblesse commanded. Frankenstein obeyed and he sucked his Master's length ferociously and licked and stroked his Master with his tongue. Frankenstein also felt himself very aroused just from pleasing his Master.

Then, Frankenstein felt Rai's hands touching his face and lifting his head. Rai moved further onto the bed and led Frankenstein to rise and crawl onto the bed with him. Frankenstein positioned himself above Rai and was going to allow Rai to enter him. However, the Noblesse grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed. Straddling above Frankenstein, Rai stroked Frankenstein's manhood and Frankenstein was too surprised to react when the Noblesse impaled himself on Frankenstein's length. _Master, please stop! This is not part of the ritual!_ Frankenstein pleaded, but the Noblesse smiled weakly at him. _The ritual...the ritual is to bind our souls and our fate together. It doesn't matter who does it_, Rai explained. Then he slowly descended on Frankenstein. It was hurting him, but Rai took slow deep breaths to distract himself. Frankenstein groaned. _Master is...tight..._When Frankenstein was completely inside him, Rai looked into Frankenstein's eyes and smiled. _I want you to enjoy this too, Frankenstein._ Then, he started to move his hips up and down Frankenstein's length. The friction felt incredible for both of them. The Noblesse felt pain, but he also felt an indescribable sense of pleasure as he felt Frankenstein throbbing inside him. He also felt strangely aroused and his heart skipped a beat as he watched Frankenstein's reaction and listened to Frankenstein's groans. Frankenstein wanted more of this incredible feeling so he held the Noblesse's ass to encourage him to move faster. Rai complied and moved his hips faster. He also squeezed his muscles, tightening his muscles around Frankenstein's manhood. Frankenstein hissed.

When the Noblesse's pace slowed and he looked exhausted, Frankenstein withdrew from his Master. He positioned Rai to kneel, and then, he slowly entered Rai from behind. When he entered completely, Frankenstein moved his hip, thrusting hard and deep into the Noblesse. Rai groaned and called out Frankenstein's name with each powerful thrust. To distract his Master from the pain, Frankenstein grabbed Rai's manhood with one hand and stroked it. With his other hand, he held on to Rai's hips. As his thrusts grew harder and faster, the strokes were tighter and faster too, and Rai groaned and moaned with much ecstasy, and he commanded Frankenstein for more. Feeling Frankenstein growing bigger inside him, Rai couldn't control his muscles tightening around Frankenstein and finally, he ejaculated. As he shuddered and his muscles went into spasm around Frankenstein, Rai felt Frankenstein releasing inside him too. Both of them collapsed onto the bed, side by side, panting, out of breath, and satisfied. Frankenstein put an arm around his Master and embraced him. The Noblesse closed his eyes, and he smiled as he whispered, _Good job, Frankenstein. Good job._ Then, he fell asleep. Frankenstein smiled. _No, Master. Today, you did a good job._ He wrapped himself around his Master and drifted to sleep.


End file.
